new life
by Rin Mikura
Summary: what if aichi died protecting kai and get reincarated into a girl called June Kirika
1. Chapter 1

Hi mina-san here's the rewrote chapter of new life this is going to be a little bit short cause well I have school...so I am pretty busy..

* * *

"Thank you for everything Kai-kun."Aichi said slowly closing his eyes

"No…. Aichi please don't…"Kai said as tears slowly fall out of his eyes

"Goodbye Kai-kun"Aichi said dieing

 _Aichi dies_

"NOOOOOOO !"Kai shouted

 _Minutes of silence and crying later….Kai picks up aichi bridal style and carries him down_

 _While down everyone was worried sick_

"Where are they ?...Onii-san did win right…?"Kamui said worried

 _They see Kai carrying Aichi in his arms and crying heavily_

"No…don't tell me…."Misaki said with tears in her eyes

"Yes..."Kai said as the others cried at the death of there dear friend

While somewhere in cray…

"Mmm...where am I…?"Aichi mumbled to himself

"Your in cray my vanguard"said a familiar voice

"Blaster blade!? What's happening I thought I was de-" before Aichi could speak Blaster blade cut him off "yes you are dead and your here because you are to be reincarnated"

"why "Aichi asked shocked

"Well for 2 reasons they are first : you are the king and second : you bond with your friends is too deep"Blaster blade smiled at the second one

"Then can I tell them that I am Aichi"Aichi asked exited

"Sadly no you can't,but if they realise it and ask you about it then you can but other then that you are strictly forbidden to tell any one about your true identity"Blaster blade explained

"Ok…"Aichi said

"Don't worry you are destined to find me."Blaster blade said as aichi samiled

"Goodbye blaster blade.."Aichi said fading away

"Goodbye my vanguard"Blaster blade said with a smile on his face

"We will meet again.."Blaster blade said as Aichi nodded before he completely faded to be reincarnated

To be continued

* * *

Hello minna-san I hope you like it so far I decided to change the reincarnated charecter's name and I might change a bit more in the future but not much have a nice week bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Aichi opened his eyes in an unknown place…

"Huh?where am I?"Aichi asked himselve looking around it seems hes in a playground…

"Hey kirika!"a voice form behind said

"What're you doing standing there?"another voice asked

"h-huh?"aichi/kirika said

"Cmon mom said we have to go back home now!"

"Kirika what are ytou doing just standing there?!"

"O-oh sorry…"

After that the two girls held Aichi/Kirika's and draged him/her to a house a plain one….as they entered the house Aichi could hear a voice saying

"Sakura! Mikura! Kirika! You all are late!"a gronw up women said

"Sorry mum Kirika was spacing off."

"Atlright I'll let it slip this one time but if your ever late again you will be in for a lot of scolding."

After that they all had dinner and Aichi\Kirika was completely silent and after dinner their mum said that she wanted to have a talk with Kirika so the other two left.

"Uhhhh...yes?"

"Kirika whats worng?"

"W-what are you talking about theirs nothing wiorng!?"

"No somethings definetly worng….you've never been so quiet before...Kirika please tell me whats worng I'm your mother you can tell me anything."

Aichi took a deep breth and closed his eyes wanting to talk to Blaster blade and then blater blade appeard he was pretty surprised but disieded to talk to him anyways

" _Blaster blade…"_

" _Yes I know I came here to tell you two crucel details that were just given to me.."_

" _Go on…."_

" _Firstly you may tell somebody about your past life but only one person and that cannot be someone you already meet in your past life….and secondly…."Blaster blade hesitated slitely_

" _You can talk to only one person in his or her dreams but you cant tell who or where you are curently but it is pretty risky there is a chance that you will might become lost and never be able to return to this worlds be forced to forever be in the world of dreams or forget everyting about your past life and return to the original Kirika…"_

" _I wanna try it!"_

" _I knew you would say that anyways just imajine the picture of the person and the rest should be done and by the way your 'mom' is getting worried you should problaly go."_

" _Bye blaster blade see you!"_

" _See you my vanguard."_

Aichi/Kirika finally returned to reality as he saw the women all confused.

"Well?"

"Oh right….you might not belive this but….I'm not Kirika.."

"Alright Kirika enough with the jokes now tell the truth!"

"But I am telling the truth.."

"Oh really how is this not just some elobrote prank? And do you have any proof that your not Kirika?"

"Ummm…..well I dont know what I like or any of your names.."

"S-so your telling the truth…."

"Sadly yes.."

Tobe continued


End file.
